The invention relates to gearing, and more particularly to transfer gearing for converting a vehicle with a single power-driven axle to four-wheel-drive.
Hitherto, such transfer gearing has included a shaft permanently driveably connected by a muff coupling or the like to the output shaft of the vehicle's gearbox, which has made it extremely difficult to instal and remove said gearing; and a clutch at the output end of said gearing.
The object of the present invention is to facilitate the installation and removal of transfer gearing.